


Agreeance

by Clobysession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Happy, I Don't Even Know, Love, Texting, digits, numbers, smiling, why did i put that last tag, wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clobysession/pseuds/Clobysession
Summary: Marinette and Luka text, finding out they have many things in common.





	Agreeance

Juleka squirmed up to Marinette when the bell rang after school. 

“Marinette!” She gasped, sounding exhausted

The blue-haired girl stopped in her tracks. She turned her body to look at the emo, and said “What’s up, Juleka?”

“My brother, er- Luka wants your number.”

Marinette started coughing, but a really weird, surprised cough. “What?” She choked. 

“Yeah. He wants to hang out with you sometime. I think he likes you, to be honest.”

Alya, the girl beside Marinette, slapped her back. “OH HO HO HO!”

“W-w-what??” 

“Luka likes you, girl!”

“Yeah but Adrie-”

The red-head swung her arm around her, turning her away from Juleka. “You’ve been wanting to escape this Adrien thing for a bit, right? You said it yourself, it’s hopeless pining.”

Marinette nodded.

“Luka is your perfect chance! He seems pretty cool anyways…”

Marinette flipped her head back to Juleka and said “Yes, give him my digits!” 

The goth smiled and starting texting her number away to her older brother. Soon after she said “Thanks! Bye now.” And ran away.

Alya, who’s arm was still wrapped around Marinette’s neck, threw her hand in the air making a rainbow motion. “This is the start to something new, girl! You got this.”

 

 

 

Late at night, Marinette suddenly got a text from an unknown number. She set down the needle she was sewing with, and picked up her phone. The message read:

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey. It’s Luka

The blunette sighed in relief. 

MARINETTE: Hi!!

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Juleka didn’t bug you that much about getting my number, right?

MARINETTE: Of course.

It took him a while to respond, for some mysterious reason, so during that time Marinette changed the “Unknown number” title for his name into “Luka”

LUKA: Good. 

MARINETTE: Yeah.

LUKA: This is awkward now, isnt it?

Marinette: Yeah, I guess. 

LUKA: Would you rather call me?”

Marinette almost fell off her chair. “What do I say?” She said aloud.

She typed in many things.

Sure?

No. Delete that.

No, not right now.

Ah! That sounds like I’m pushing him away!

 

Ofc

Now it sounds sexual…

After many swing and fails, Marinette got a text.

LUKA: You there?

The ravenette had to do something.

MARINETTE: Sorry, my cat was being annoying.

She pounded her head into her pillow. “I don’t have a cat…” She moaned.

LUKA: You have a cat? They are the coolest!

MARINETTE: Yeah! Chat Noir is pretty cool, too.

LUKA: IKR? He doesn’t get the attention he deserves.

MARINETTE: Exactly! 

MARINETTE: Everyone is focused on Ladybug. CN isn’t her sidekick! >:(

LUKA: Yeah, lol

Marinette smiled. Maybe this would work!

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apoligize, I like this ship.


End file.
